Hero vs Wizard
by Party-In-France's-Pants
Summary: Dr.Fanman, a hero who strongly believes he can take on any problem, is faced with the task of battling an enraged wizard that seems suspiciously familiar. Contains some cursing and adult Fanboy, Kyle, and Chum Chum.


((I keep changing the way I separate my author's note from the actual story, but that's completely unimportant. I felt like writing about this, because I really love these two :| Also, it's pretty stupid that I keep referring to the heroes with their real names, _Tobias _and _Edmund_, when they're in their super hero uniforms/costumes.

I had no idea about what genres to put this under.))

Tobias had officially established himself as an actual super hero under the improved name, _Dr. Fanman_. He had not only accomplished that childhood dream, but he acted upon another dream that started in high school. Tobias had become a scientist who's inventions were made from spare parts. His most famous invention was Dollarnator, and he had to admit, he liked him a lot.

As a super hero, his inventions always came in handy. They let him fly by aircraft or drive by motorcycle to whatever location he was needed. Along with his gadgets, Tobias thoroughly enjoyed using his incredible brawn. He liked smashing the bad guys into walls, no matter how much damage he caused. He had completely fooled himself into believing that he was fully prepared to take on anything.

_**Anything.**_

So, when he received several complaints about someone terrorizing the townsfolk, he casually prepared himself for a typical battle and put on his hero uniform. Unfortunately, when he arrived at downtown Galaxy Hills, that's not what was waiting for him.

His partner and lifelong best friend, Edmund Chummery, had informed him that there were reports of strange activity coming from an unknown power source. Tobias had very little reaction to it and let it roll off his back like water on a duck; that was until he saw floating objects with a neon blue aura.

"What the hell...?" The super hero muttered to himself as he came to a stop on his motorcycle.

"I told you!" His sidekick elbowed him in the side.

The objects had been placed carefully to form a makeshift barrier. Whoever was responsible for it knew that he would be coming. Out of pure curiosity, Edmund poked one.

"Ahhhhh!" He was electrocuted. "Man, who would go through all the trouble to do this...?"

"Don't worry about that right now! C'mon! I can hear people screaming their heads off over here." Tobias had already gotten a head start and was climbing up a ladder on the side of a building.

Edmund was quick to follow his leader. Within minutes, they were on top of the apartment building that gave them a clear view of the whole scene. Edmund gasped in horror when he caught sight of the numerous people trying to escape the collapsing billboards, light posts, and smaller scale buildings. In the center of the mess was a figure wearing a hood over his or her eyes. The mysterious person would raise a glowing hand that would bring down more objects while hovering over the frightened peoples.

"We gotta get down there!" Edmund, who was more than ready to jump into battle, shouted at his friend.

"Hold on! You take care of getting the people out of harm's way and I'll take care of this badass!" Tobias instructed him.

Edmund nodded, silently saying he understood. He didn't hesitate to make his way off the rooftop and down below. Tobias watched him until he disappeared in the sea of chaos. He turned back to his own task with a startled gasp.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Fanman. Did you miss me?"

The hooded figure had made it up to the roof with him. With a closeup view of the person, Tobias could tell it was actually a man. He found the other's voice to be a bit odd. _Is that a British accent? What was that supposed to mean? _The other man grinned and hit Tobias in the chest with a blast of energy. The hero was sent flying into an office building, letting out a pained cry, but it was too early to be showing any weakness.

"Hmph." Tobias shot him a glare through his cowl. "I guess this guy doesn't play around."

"Awwwww. What's that? Giving up already? I was really hoping to have a little fun with you!" The man clapped his hands together. His grin diminishing.

Before Tobias could do anything, the hooded man took his hands apart and waved one right over him. Another energy based attack hit him, slicing his suit open and wounding the bare flesh underneath. He clenched his teeth as he was sent further into the building, breaking through the glass. The people inside ran out screaming while some were trying to record the moment on their phones.

"What kind of enemy are you?! Not letting a guy fight back? Is it that time of the month?" Tobias smiled at him.

"Fighting fair when your enemy is not even on the same level of strength as you would be a fruitless effort." He responded after appearing in front of Tobias in a cloud of purple smoke. "You only use your bulging muscles to save your pathetic arse."

Tobias shakily got to his feet, stumbling forward. Nothing was making sense to him. He woke up that morning just like he did any other morning. He responded to the complaints just like he would any other day. Things never got this serious so quickly in a fight. Things were happening way too fast. It was normally a sequence of both sides building up to their stronger attacks. Whoever was hiding under the protection of the hood must have never been made aware of that. He'd run out of energy too fast. Though the man did already make a very clear point about how they fought. How were they going to match up to each other? And what did he mean by _miss me_? There was no time to figure out those little things as the clearly powerful man did not cease attacking him.

((I was originally going to just type everything in one chapter but decided not to. This story idea is only somewhat old. I just recently decided to give it attention though. The idea of an adult Kyle coming back to Galaxy Hills just to faq shiet up entertained me a little. It does sound incredibly boring at the moment... ))


End file.
